Anarky
'Anarky '''is a super intelligent political activist/terrorist and enemy of Batman History Lonnie Machin was the child of famed Batman villain Joker, and a vegas show girl. Unable to care for Lonnie, he was given to a orphanage. He was a child prodigy and was adopted very quickly. Unlike most children his age, or adults for that matter, Lonnie took an almost obsessive interest in political and philosophical literature. This worried his adopted father do to the fact that Lonnie seemed to believe in the elimination of government, which he felt was infamously corrupted by multinational corporations. At age twelve he built a a stun baton and several smoke bombs and donned his Anarky costume. He began to kill several corporation cheif executive officers, and spray painting the political symbol for Anarchy on their bodies. He was eventually stopped by Batman, who was suprised to see he was a twelve year old kid. He was sent to a juvenile detention center. Lonnie eventually became an expert computer hacker. Using the screen name of "Moneyspider",and began stealing millions of dollars from corporations and transferring them to third world countries. Robin managed to discover who Moneyspider was and stopped Lonnie yet again. Lonnie would then invent a device that fused the sides of his brain, giving him super intelligence. Becoming Anarky once again, Lonnie set out to destroy Batman and Robin. While this happened he discovered he was adopted. This emotionally shattered Lonnie and allowed Batman and Robin to capture him yet again. Despite his generally criminal activities, Lonnie has occasionally helped Robin and the superhero team Young Justice fight villains like Darkseid and Klarion the Witch Boy. Television ''Beware the Batman Anarky is one of the main villain in the upcoming show Beware the Batman. He first appeared in the episode "Tests" where he was amused by two teenage criminals who express themselves threw destroying art. When they were captured by Batman he freed them and gave them high tech weapons to continue. He told them that it was a donation. They used these until Batman came and defeated them again and they were sent to jail. Anarky frees them and gives them even more powerful weapons. Batman uses his automatic batmobile to fight them while he goes after Anarky. They are evenly matched in a fight until Anarky reveals that he planted bombs on two mono rails and only gives him time to deactivate one. However Batman is able to defuse them by using the wires. Anarky is able to escape. He returns in the episode "Sacrifice" where he steals a box containing Ra's al Ghul from the League of Assassins. He tells Lady Shiva that if she wants it back the she would have to get something from the Gotham Contagion Research Lab. He them commits an attack on the city and when Batman and Katana that Shiva and her henchmen are there. When the two groups fight each other Anarky then seals them in it and releases a virus that turns Shiva's goons into hulking monsters and Batman, Katana, and Shiva have to work together to fight the monsters and get past all the security walls. Anarky plans to turn them into monsters as well then release the virus onto Gotham itself. In the end they escape and the lab is burned down which kills the virus and Shiva's goons are cured. Anarky later sends an apology letter to Lady Shiva and sends her Ra's back. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Anarky appears as a side villain in Batman: Arkham Origins. He plants three bombs at different locations around Gotham where corruption is worst. Batman must meet with one of his supporters and reach his bomb in a limited amount of time. He must also defuse the bombs and fight past Anarky's men. After he disables all the bombs Anarky challenges him to fight him in the abandoned Solomon Wayne Courthouse which he secretly made his base. Batman has to defeat his gang and eventually Anarky himself who wields a Taser. After defeating him Batman ties him up and leaves him for the police. Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Kid Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Justice League Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bombers Category:Fearmongers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Double Agent Category:Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bosses Category:Delusional Category:Teenage Villains Category:Extremists Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Crackers Category:Son of villain Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Karmic Thief